Saksi Hidup
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Suatu ketika, dua orang bertemu dalam labirin. Terborgol sesat penjara berdinding buntu. Hanya mereka yang berdiri di luar garis yang dapat melihat seluruh alurnya jelas.


Suatu ketika, dua orang bertemu dalam labirin. Terborgol sesat penjara berdinding buntu.

Hanya mereka yang berdiri di luar garis yang dapat melihat seluruh alurnya jelas.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Light<strong>_]

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sudah sangat tua di medan pertempuran intelenjensia ini. Dua bocah itu, muncul seperti kejutan ulang tahun, menggempur jantung dunia sempurna yang ia bangun. Menyusahkan saja.

Namun, ia merasakan atmosfer lain di sini, kelambu menyelubungi keduanya yang tak bisa ia masuki. Light _kenal_ itu, tentu saja. Hal yang sama yang dia bunuh lalu dibuang ke dasar palung terdalam bertahun-tahun lalu.

Brengsek. Dedemit-dedemit itu, yang menggerogoti dari dalam kedigdayaannya sebagai dewa dunia baru, dan (lebih dari apapun) telah membawa seberkas nostalgia untuk sesuatu membangunkan sisi sensitifnya, Light bersumpah mereka akan (_harus!_) berakhir di bawah penanya.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Halle<strong>_]

Ini lucu. Sangat lucu. Mungkin mereka sebenarnya adalah pelawak. Pelawak yang berlakon sebagai kandidat penerus nama besar L. Menggelikan.

Tapi ia, Halle Bullock, sedang berada di tengah-tengah kondisi menggelikan itu sekarang.

Mello, yang sebagaimana Halle tahu perangainya, yang beberapa detik lalu mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah sang rival, hanya karena sebuah foto dan Halle bisa merasakan tremor di sekitar mereka berubah drastis. Mungkin karena kaumnya dianugerahi sensitifitas dan kekayaan akan rasa. Mungkin juga karena kali ini Mello memakai topeng arogan yang rompel.

Kalau begitu, Near sendiri tidak jauh lebih baik. Derajat kebekuan itu turun cukup dua kata di balik foto Mello.

Ingin rasanya Halle mendengus keras lalu terbahak, hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan di bawah tekanan atmosfer penuh pertaruhan nyawa.

Sehebat apapun kedua prodigi ini dilatih dan dididik, mereka tetap tidak mampu melawan dorongan hormonal remaja. Bah.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Linda<strong>_]

Buku sketsa bersampul coklat kayu, tercetak di permukaannya nama Linda dengan warna emas elegan, hadiah natal pertama dari L, adalah satu dari tumpukan harta karun masa kecil yang tersimpan rapi dalam peti cendana di loteng rumah. Saban halaman, yang kini telah menguning tergradasi waktu, diisi goresan-goresan halus dari pensil kayu terbaik.

Favorit Linda sendiri adalah sketsa pada halaman keempat dari belakang―Linda benar-benar masih ingat persis letak halamannya. Berlatarbelakang ruang rekreasi, anak dengan piyama putih kedodoran tertidur di lantai dekat perapian, beralaskan permadani impor, mendekap Gundam, keping-keping puzzel polos dibiarkan terserak. Linda berterimakasih pada kebutuhannya akan segelas susu coklat sebelum tidur.

Ketika Linda kembali dari kamar dengan buku sketsa dan kotak pensil dalam dekapan, di tengah koridor ia berpapasan dengan bocah pirang sebahu. Linda menyapa dengan senyuman. Mello menguap lebar sembari membalas lewat lambaian malas. Bukan hal luar biasa, toh mereka bukan karib.

Namun langkah Linda menggantung di bibir ruang rekreasi. Mendapati kepala Near bertumpu di atas bantal sofa empuk dan selimut membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Linda sangat yakin mata dan ingatannya masih berkoordinasi dengan baik.

Tidak perlu seorang L untuk menyimpulkan siapa.

Tapi, toh, hingga detik ini peristiwa malam itu tetap terkunci rapat dalam wujud sketsa bisu.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Matt<strong>_]

Permainan virtual dan kode-kode pemrograman. Dua hal yang Matt kuasai tanpa perlu buku panduan maupun sumber referensi manapun. Otodidak. Terjadi secara alami. Seperti kental darah seni di sepanjang pembuluh darah Linda. Lalu Mello masuk mengisi daftar ketiga.

Matt hafal semua; mimik, gestur, nada bicara, sampai pretelan terkecil dari Mello. Matt sangat paham.

Termasuk hal bernuansa emosionil tersirat yang dijatuhkan setatap refleksi langit pada sosok putih tak bercela di pojok kelas. Tempo langkah yang sengaja diayunkan sedikit lebih lambat tiap melewati ruang rekreasi yang salah satu sudutnya berceceran kepingan puzzel dan robot-robotan. Pun alibi klasik sering dipilihnya lapangan sayap kiri sebagai lokasi ajang perebutan bola sepak, tepat berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela besar yang dibaliknya menumpuk lego, menara kartu yang menjulang dan susunan domino.

Matt benar-benar paham. Dari balik konsol itu, bersembunyi tawa yang siap meledak.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Roger<strong>_]

Sebanyak apapun dirinya tidak menyukai anak-anak, tahun demi tahun hidupnya telah diabdikan untuk tempat ini. Jadi bukan hal mengejutkan ketika Roger mendapati dirinya dapat membaca dengan terlalu mudah mimik datar wajah Near, yang menerawang hujan di balik jendela, memelototi gerbang besi kokoh Wammy's House seperti tawanan mengutuk teralis bui.

Bahkan dalam tiap gigitan coklat itu, coklat pertama Near, Roger mendengar jelas apa yang tidak disuarakan.

Ah, coklat. Maniaknya baru saja, beberapa waktu lalu, melangkah melewati gerbang di sana.

* * *

><p>—atau mungkin, keduanya memang sengaja memilih terperangkap?<p>

* * *

><p>Death Note ©<strong> Tsugumi Ooba &amp; Takeshi Obata<strong>

* * *

><p>tau, kadar ooc-nya melebihi batas. tau, penulisannya kaku. tau, nyawanya nggantung. dan tau gak, gue lagi stres akibat komplikasi maut; webe, mager, en makir. aaaaarrrrrrggghhh! mulai sakau/ draft lama sebenernya dan harusnya saya masukin L dan Watari tapi… ah sudahlah. /keblinger/

oh iya IFA 2014 (indonesian fanfiction awards) sekarang udah masuk masa nominasi. yuk ikut ngeramein. info cek profil saya yah c:


End file.
